lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hobbit (2003 video game)
The Hobbit is a video game that was released in 2003 for the PlayStation 2, GameBoy Advance, GameCube, Xbox, and PC. It was published by Sierra and developed by Official Games, as most of the series is usually developed by. Plot synopsis The Hobbit 2003 game takes place in The Shire with Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, and thirteen dwarves: Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Kili, Fili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. Gandalf ends up in Bilbo Baggins's House where thirteen dwarves end up. The next day, Bilbo goes with them to find their lost gold from Smaug the dragon (almost against his will). Bilbo Baggins is a Hobbit who lives in The Shire in Hobbiton at Bag End. One day a wizard named Gandalf shows up at his door and invites Bilbo on a quest. Bilbo says no but accidentally invites Gandalf to tea. The next day he and thirteen dwarves arrive at Bilbo's door. While they discuss their quest, Bilbo was surprised and fainted. He had a dream of fighting Goblins alongside elves, humans, and dwarves. When he woke up he wanted to go on the quest and told Gandalf. Gandalf in the end says yes, so Bilbo grabs his walking stick and heads to The Green Dragon Inn and also helping Sandyman fix the bridge. When they leave The Shire the group is cold and hungry,then they saw a light and they told Bilbo to check it out. It turns out to be the camp fire of Three stone-trolls. They have names and are called Tom, William and Bert. Plot differences The game largely follows the plot of The Hobbit book, but makes several common "video game adaptations", such as added monsters, expanded "chapters" (levels), boss fights, and so on. Some of the more significant changes, however, include the absence of Beorn the shapeshifter until "The Clouds Burst" (or, The Battle of the Five Armies). (The animated movie from 1977 also omits Beorn, and the game might be based on this film despite being released many years apart.) In "Riddles In The Dark", the player needs to fix various pieces of lift machinery to open a gate and free a dwarven prisoner. Also, instead of in among the trees, the fight with the spiders occurs in a big "spider hall" with cliffs that the bigger spiders can't climb. The game also portrays Bard as already the captain of the town-guard. In the book he doesn't take command of the defence of Lake-town until the dragon comes. He also doesn't serve the Master of Lake-town until he escapes ashore after the destruction of Lake-town, but it would seem that the makers of the game wanted to make someone familiar give Bilbo important quests. {C {C It also adds multiple characters, which are mentioned later in this article. Game mechanics Being a platformer, the game has a jump feature, plus rope swinging, ladder climbing, etc. {C {C The game also features the use of the One Ring, to sneak up on, away from, and past enemies. Unlike "The Fellowship of the Ring" game, the Ring power regenerates in only a few seconds, making it possible to use the Ring more. This is a good thing, since this game features more sneaking and climbing around. {C {C Each level gives the player a series of quests, some of which may be optional to fulfill. For instance, one of the optional quests in the Unexpected Party level is to find four children in a game of hide and seek. An example of a required quest would be to save the Dwarves from the spiders. Soundtrack Most of the sound track has a rather Celtic sound to it, with a bit of Scottish and Irish influence as well. Most of the combat music is played with an acoustic guitar or an orchestra. Other tracks are just music that is relevant to the part. For example, when Bilbo fights the spiders the music is crazy and wild. Other times it sounds ghostly. Each level has its own themes, though most of the music is repeated throughout the game. Flies and Spiders and Barrels Out of Bond are both in Mirkwood, so they have the same songs (except when Bilbo is in the Elven Hall, this is most likely because the Elves are perceived as graceful, but eccentric; their music reflects these traits). Riddles in the Dark and Inside Information also have the same music. The fighting music varies. Items Mushrooms give Bilbo health: small mushrooms give him one health bubble, and bigger mushrooms give him about 5. These are found around most levels. Health Potions give the player health, (up to six health bubbles) but can be carried until needed. The maximum amount that can be carried can be increased by buying the Medicine Chest upgrade. They can be quickly used by pressing the down button on the d-pad. They are pink in colour, to distinguish them from Antidotes. Found throughout most levels, and can also be bought from the End-of-level vendor for 40 silver pennies. Antidotes cure all Poisons. Can be carried until needed. Like health potions, the maximum amount that the player can carry with them in their inventory can be increased by buying the Medicine Chest upgrade. They are green in colour. Found throughout levels, they can also be bought from the End-of-level vendor for 40 silver pennies. Waters of Vigour potion not only heals Bilbo, but temporarily puts a purple sheath around his health bubbles, effectively doubling his health. Vendor price: 1000 silver pennies. Waters of Fortitude potion gives Bilbo an extra health bubble, therefore restoring all of his health. Vendor price is 2000 silver pennies. Walking Stick: This is the most versatile weapon. It does less damage than Sting, but it has a greater area of affect. It is used to pole vault. Throwing Stones are acquired throughout the game. They allow Bilbo to throw them at targets or enemies from a distance, giving him a ranged attack advantage. He can increase the amount you can carry by buying the "Rock Bag" upgrade at the vendor at the end of each level. Sting: Bilbo's famous short sword; it must be found at the end of the Troll-Hole level before he can use it. It causes the greatest damage of all the weapons that Bilbo possess. However, it has a much shorter range than his walking-stick. It is used to break the shields of enemies during combat, and to cut the spider webbing in the game. When Bilbo is pedaling backwards when targeting an enemy or controlled by keyboard on PC, he will automatically block incoming attacks when wielding his walking stick or sting- this is a great way to fight individual enemies that do a lot of damage. Gunpowder Barrels: If these are destroyed, they explode and do a lot of damage. Skeleton Keys allow the player to automatically bypass a lock picking process and give him/her immediate access to the contents of the chest. These are rarely found in the game levels. Vendor price: 80 silver pennies Chests: These usually require picking (which is a mini game in which you have to align or select the green target in a 'locking panel/mechanism' by pressing a button on your controller/keyboard), but some do not require this and all can have skeleton keys used to bypass them. During the lock picking process, a timer appears at the top of the mini game screen. You must successfully pick each mechanism of the lock before the timer reaches the end, or you will fail. If you select a blank target, the timer would quickly advance a distance. If you select a red target, then the lock picking fails instantly. Following are types of chests ranging from easiest to hardest: Wood: These require either no lock picking or include one or two panels. They never cause any damage to Bilbo during a failed attempt to pick it. Blue: These Require 3-4 panels and usually give a certain amount of damage to Bilbo, often poisoning him, if he fails. Gold: These Require 5 or more panels, and during a failed attempt usually gives a lot of damage to Bilbo. They can also poison him. However, being the toughest chests to pick in the game, they include the most riches and provisions (e.g. health/antidote potions). Vendor prices: Throwing stones: 10 silver pennies Rock-bag upgrade: 500-1000 silver pennies Health Potion: 40 silver pennies Antidote potion: 40 Sillver pennies Vaters of Vigour Potion: 1000 silver pennies Vaters of Fortidute Potion: 2000 Silver Pennies Medicine chest upgrade: 500-1000 Silver pennies Chapters Dreamworld: During the Dwarves' visit to Bag End, Bilbo falls asleep and dreams he is at the Battle of Five Armies. Bilbo also has no health and is invincible in this level. (used to acquaint players with the basic controls and movement) An Unexpected Party: Bilbo is sent to the Green Dragon, but first he is asked to collect provisions for Bombur and do different jobs for the Shire Hobbits. thumb|300px|right|Roast Mutton gameplay Roast Mutton: Bilbo is sent to investigate a fire-light and attempts to pick-pocket three trolls to impress the dwarves. Troll-hole: Bilbo must explore find a way into the trolls' cave to get supplies, while dodging traps and using lifts set up by the Witch King's puppet states in Arnor. Over Hill and Under Hill: Bilbo ends up in a helter-skelter adventure trying to get back to the dwarves after an interesting fall. Riddles in the Dark: Bilbo is lost and must find his way through a now goblin infested dwarf mine, fix broken dwarf lifts, and rescue Balfor, a dwarf of the Iron Hills. Flies and Spiders: Bilbo is lost and must find his way through a spider infested Mirkwood Forest, fighting hundreds of spiders and minions of the Wight lord. He must rescue the dwarves from being eaten by the three giant spiders. Barrels Out of Bond: Bilbo and the dwarves are not safe out of Mirkwood yet. Bilbo has to sneak among Elven King Thranduil's kingdom and find a way to lead the dwarves' escape. A Warm Welcome: The dwarves and Bilbo escape to Lake-town, where they are warmly welcomed. Bilbo's now famous stealth as well as his gratitude to Lake-town lead him to stop a conspiracy to take over the whole city- and worse. Inside Information: Bilbo must stea lthe golden cup of Thrór from Smaug, and then figure out a way to slay him, whilest recovering rare artifacts and heirlooms for the dwarves. The Gathering of the Clouds: Bilbo must find the Arkenstone for Thorin from Erebor's royal treasury, but due to broken keys and ladders and lost chains belts and forging molds, bilbo is led to repair the rest of the kingdom while he's at it The Clouds Burst: This level is The Battle of Five Armies. Bilbo must fight or sneak his way through the battle to deliver a message to Bard of Lake-town, saying that the goblins of Bolg's army are coming at him from behind, as Bard is unaware of this. He also meets up with Corwin, Lianna, and Beorn, whom he must help. In the end you fight a huge beast called Ewan, who is skilled in magic, and takes 300 hits with sting and 1000 with the walking stick to kill. thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Friendly characters Bilbo: The main character. Also the only playable character. His weapons include Sting, a walking/fighting stick, and collectible rocks. Bilbo's stick can be quite powerful against enemies that can't block - it is most affective against agile spiders that inflict significant damage yet do not have much health of their own. It can also be used to pole-vault across wide expanses. Throughout the game, Bilbo collects scrolls that give him new or improved attacks. He appears in all levels. Gandalf: The wizard who organizes the Quest of Erebor with Thorin. He is not a playable character, but gives Bilbo different jobs and helps him against the powerful and unexpected goblins at the end of the level Over Hill and Under Hill. He appears in a few levels. Thorin: An important dwarf. Also King under the Mountain. He gives Bilbo some of the tasks, such as investigating the mysterious fire-light. He gives Bilbo instructions on opening the doors to the great rooms of the Kingdom under the Mountain. He also tells Bilbo to retrieve the Arkenstone from the locked treasury. He appears in most levels. Bard: The Captain of the Lake Town Guard. He appears in Lake-town and the Battle of Five Armies. In Lake-town he gives Bilbo jobs to perform in service of Lake-town. The main problem that he wants Bilbo to help fix is that there are thieves and goblins causing mischief and even plotting to take over Lake-town. Bard wants Bilbo to track their moves and eventually to find the thieves' hideout. In the Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo must warn Bard of a goblin attack that Bard doesn't know of that is advancing on him from behind. Lianna: An elf of Thranduil's Hall in Mirkwood, Bilbo helps her recover from a mortal wound in Troll Cave by retrieving her healing draught. She eventually helps Bilbo escape from Thranduil's Hall. She is not featured in Tolkien's original legendarium. She was invented specifically for the game. Corwin: A sad, heartbroken woodsman from Laketown. Bilbo meets him, and he says he is the only survivor of a spider attack on his camp. His brother was killed in the onslaught. Bilbo helps him retrieve a lost signet that belonged to his brother. He too, is featured solely in the game. Balfor: A dwarf of the Iron Hills who has been made a slave of the goblins. They force him to work the dwarf-built mining contraptions. Once Bilbo frees him, he kills the goblin guards, and tells Bilbo how to escape. He was not in the book. Enemies Fightable enemies Goblin Guard: These enemies are first encountered in Dreamworld, along with the other Goblin types. They carry a cutlass and shield. They usually retreat between attacks. Goblin Soldier: Armed with bow and sword, some carry explosive arrows, and most will not back up or retreat. Goblin Miner: Armed with a pickaxe and blasting powder, these enemies are weaker and easy to kill. Goblin Mage: These Goblins carry spiked staffs that can create a damage inducing magic burst. These all are first seen in the Dreamworld level. Carnivorous plant: Blind plants that can be snuck up upon. They will bite if you get too close. Wolf: First seen in the Roast Mutton level. They are easire to kill than most enemies, and when at ease can be killed in one hit. Water Leaper, AKA Vile Creature: These are armless, bipedal swamp creatures likening to frog-dinosaur hybrids. In later levels, they gain the ability to breathe poisonous gas at Bilbo. They fight wolves in one area of Roast Mutton. These are all first ancountered in Roast Mutton Level Rock Badger,AKA Guardian's Minions: These are first seen during the first Boss fight, (on the Troll Hole level) where Bilbo must kill them to get the "Guardian" (A much bigger Rock Badger) to show it's weak spot. Burrowing Eel: These large, fearsome worms live in underground dens with exactly one enterante more than there are eels, with which they can disappear into and come out of. They are first seen after the Troll Hole boss fight. They look like caterpillars and when Bilbo kills one, another comes forward to take its place. They are blind and can be snuck up upon. Brown Giant Spider: Larger versions of Lesser Spiders, these monsters cannot climb walls. They jump and strafe Bilbo, these creatures first appear in Troll Hole, one guarding a gold chest inside a waterfall, then more frequently in Mirkwood. Frog People: Tiny Goblin or Troll hatchlings that first appear in Troll Hole. They seem to hate the bigger frog-like creatures, since an army of them teams up against one in Barrels out of Bond. Werewolf: Stronger and faster forms of wolves found in the Misty Mountains. If they see you but can't reach you, they attack with a powerful wizard spell like that of Gandalf's Lesser Spider: The smallest spiders. Like all spiders (except the giant spiders), they can climb up cliffs and walls. They are first seen in Riddles in the Dark. Dread Spider: These are green, poisonous cousins of the Lesser Spiders. The Riddles in the Dark level marks their first appearance. When their web is cut, they will attack. They fight in the same manner at goblins: attacking and retreating. The small ones will usually ambush Bilbo by scurrying up and down the walls. Fire Bat: Only three of these appear in the entire game; in the Riddles in the Dark level. They are bright red and spit balls of flame at Bilbo. They are the only flying enemies in the game besides Smaug. Spitting Plant: These plants respond the same way as carnivorous plants, but spit seeds at you. They are also much harder to kill. Red Dread Spider: Bigger, red, and more poisonous than Dread Spiders, these creatures first appear in Flies and Spiders. They are much harder to kill. Black Giant Spider: They have an armored body and Bilbo must do a jump attack to flip them over to attack their soft bottom, they first appear in Flies and Spiders, as do the next three on this list. Undead Soldier: These as well as the next two on this page are described as minions of the Necromancer. They are much more dangerous than goblin guards, and can find you even if tiptoeing with the ring on. Undead Archer: Range Attack versions of the Undead Soldiers, they sometimes have explosive arrow attacks, holding their bows horizontally with shots about 10 seconds in between,somewhat like their God of War likenesses. When Bilbo gets too near, like the goblin soldiers, they make use of a sword. Lich: These are eyeless, purple-robed beings who are more skeleton than zombie. They shoot powerful, explosive range attacks from their hands which pass through barriers. They use a sword for melee combat. Their first appearance is on Flies and Spiders.; Ross: A friend to Ewan, but turns against him and tries to kill you and become king, in The Gathering Of The Clouds. Unfightable enemies These are enemies that Bilbo can't fight. Bilbo must simply avoid being detected by them. Avoiding being seen by enemies, on the whole, significantly harder than fighting them. He cannot run into enemies, or they will get him. Three Trolls: These are three hungry mountain trolls named Bert, Tom, and William. They appear in Roast Mutton. Bert is the hardest to avoid since he walks around everywhere. Bilbo doesn't have the ring yet, so unfortunately he must hide, dash, or both. Goblin Guards: These guards are guarding Balfor, the dwarf in Riddles in the Dark. They are too strong for Bilbo to fight, so he must dodge them. However, there is an exception. In The Clouds Burst and A Warm Welcome Bilbo becomes strong enough to fight them. Mirkwood Elves: These aren't really Bilbo's sworn enemies, they just capture anyone who wanders in their realm without leave, in this case, the dwarves and Bilbo. But Bilbo is the sneaky one, and he must wear the ring almost the whole level (Barrels Out of Bond) when he is close to them. The Elves are Bilbo's friends in The Clouds Burst. Thieves and Goblins: They are trying to take over Lake-town. They have also stolen all the weapons in town. It is Bilbo's job in A Warm Welcome to thwart the thieves' and goblins' plans. At the end of the level, Bilbo must steal back Bard's black arrow and to do this he must avoid being detected by them. This part is challenging, especially if the player wants to get all the coins and courage points. Gollum: Although the character who destroys evil, Gollum only appears in a cutscene Smaug: The biggest, most important enemy. First he sleeps on his bed of gold coins and Bilbo must simply stay as quiet as possible. Then Smaug is awake and Bilbo must wear the ring and dodge behind pillars. Then Smaug is breathing fire at Bilbo and he must simply dash behind pillars. Stone-Giants: They don't require sneaking past, but throw rocks at Bilbo, which is relatively simple by itself, but there are creatures to fight and lots of pits that make it difficult to avoid the stones. Bolg: The goblin king, son and successor of Azog, who was killed by Dáin Ironfoot. He leads the attack against the alliance of Dwarves, Elves, and Men at the Battle of Five Armies. He was killed by Beorn, the shapeshifter and his army of goblins and wargs were utterly defeated. Bilbo gets a good sweeping view of him during the process of helping Beorn. External links * Category:Computer and video games Category:GameCube games Category:Xbox games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Game Boy Advance games